witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 76
The Strongest A Class is the 76th chapter of Jung-man Cho's Witch Hunter. After using his Desert Eagle Colt Custom, Tasha is completely fine but Words appears completely unfazed from the attack. Back at West HQ, Eunryu is chatting with Neptis who orders him to separate any girl from Tasha. Continuing their fight, Tasha is being dominated by Words' powers but Cougar crashes in to their battle. Out of nowhere, many Black Class WHs appear before the broken wall. Summary Tasha is surprised to be undamaged from the recoil of firing the Desert Eagle Colt Custom, a gun that once broke his arm from firing. He becomes amazed by his body's development but refocuses on the current situation and remembers Halloween. Words breaks Tasha's train of thoughts by revealing himself completely unharmed and absorbs the rubble around him by using his Micro Black Hole. He mocks Tasha for thinking he was the strongest A-Class. At the West headquarters, Samuel informs Eunryu that he has changed Diana's memories as ordered. Eunryu dismisses him and asks Neptis on her opinion of Tasha's situation in the South. Neptis tells him not to get over himself by calling her by her name, making Eunryu apologize. Eunryu elaborates on his question, asking if they were too cruel but Neptis asks for specificity. Eunryu recounts the separate stages of North's plot, beginning with them intentionally leaking information on the Southern Center, allowing South to infiltrate it, followed by having Eunryu kill the S-Class Southern WH witch, allowing the center to fall easily and finally having Diana's memories changed to make Tasha go to the South. He concludes that all this was to separate Halloween from Tasha and shows his confusion to North's complicated thoughts. Neptis scolds at him to know his place and is angry to hear Eunryu trying to read North's intentions. She tells him that doing only what he's told to do will prolong his life, much to his acceptance and he tells her he will be cautious from now on. Neptis is satisfied by his answer and orders him not to let any woman hang around Tasha. Back in Britain, Tasha is struggling to keep up with Words who is constantly throwing large blocks of debris at him using his gravity and absorbing all of Tasha's attacks with his Micro Black Hole. Tasha analyzes the advantages of Words' abilities, noting how he can't initiate close combat due to Words' Gravitational Field which would squash him. Tasha is troubled by his situation with time running out. Words tells Tasha to give up, pointing out their difference in skill and restating their supposed A-Class rank. While he was still talking to Tasha, Cougar crashes down out of nowhere and lands on Words. Cougar curses at Halloween who just laughs back at him and calls him weak. Words mumbles at Cougar to move, surprising him. Cougar asks why Words was under him, causing Words to angrily answer that Cougar flew into him and he threatens to squash him with a block like he squashed him. Tasha sneaks up to Words and points his gun at his head, telling him that their fight ends there. Words questions what he meant and he explains the situation has changed. He elaborates that due to Cougar, he can't use his Gravitational Field which doesn't distinguish between people, allowing him and Halloween to deal with the Micro Black Hole. Words stares at Cougar and asks why Cougar would prevent him from using the Gravitational Field, although Cougar pleas to him to not joke. Words tells him that he's not joking, but he accepts that the situation must end. Tasha and Mordred are glad to hear his words, but he states that the situation ends for them. Many A-Class WHs appear behind Words and they stare down at the master and supporter. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights and Events *Tasha Godspell vs. Words Blondy von Worth (Concluded) *Mordred vs. Cougar Kunein (Concluded) Magic, Abilities and Skills used Abilities used *Gravity (중력 Junglyeog) **Micro Black Hole (마이크로 블랙홀 Maikeulo Beullaeghol) Weapons used *Desert Eagle Custom (데져스트 이글 커스텀 Dejyeoseuteu Igeul Keoseuteom) *Yin and Yang Swords (음양 Eum-yang) Category:Chapters